Such a conveyance device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,702. The known conveyance device is designed as a so-called shaking pocket star wheel, that is it contains a conveyance carrier which runs in a circle about an axis, on whose circumference a multitude of reception elements are arranged, which present a reception opening which opens outward, into which one can insert the goods to be conveyed, preferably bottle like containers, with their neck in such a manner that the reception elements grabs under a flange or similar part on the container and thus suspends the container on the reception element. At another place of the circumference of the carrier, the container is usually transferred to an additional device, in which it is simply pulled out of the reception openings of the reception element, where the openings open outward. The transfer of the container on such a star conveyor and the removal of the container from these star conveyors is preferably carried out automatically. However, since one can never rule out that the loading and unloading devices do not work absolutely synchronously with the star conveyor, the reception elements are located in a manner so they can withdraw, in this type of conveyor. The reception element of the known conveyor device is therefore attached in a manner so it can swivel about an axis of rotation. Centering fingers are arranged on both sides of the axis of rotation, and they are attached to the carrier in a manner so they can be swiveled and they are pulled by a spring in a direction toward each other and with application against the axis of rotation. On the reception element, two actuation pins are provided, which are applied at a distance from the axis of rotation against the centering fingers. If the reception element is now swiveled about the axis of rotation, then the pin which precedes the swiveling motion is lifted against the force of the spring of a centering finger from the axis of rotation, resulting in an increase in the distance from the other centering finger. If the force which causes the reception element to withdraw is eliminated, then the spring pulls back the centering finger which has been uncoupled, and the centering finger again moves the reception element along. In the known conveyance device, the spring acts approximately parallel to the conveyance direction. Because these types of conveyance devices run very rapidly, the centrifugal forces applied to the spring can lead to functional problems. Furthermore, using this type of arrangement of the spring, it is only possible to apply loads to swiveling motions about an axis of rotation. In addition, the known conveyance device has a relatively complicated design, and is therefore expensive and subject to breakdown.
Furthermore, from IT 1 296 413, a conveyance device is known in which the reception elements are connected with the carrier by an elastic connection piece made of plastic, which can be bent to all sides. This design is subject to a large amount of wear, and the middle position of the reception element is not sufficiently stable.